


bury me

by sigilyyph



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Masturbation, its only hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigilyyph/pseuds/sigilyyph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im so tired and i wont edit this</p></blockquote>





	bury me

Thoughts of the clinquant boy waltzed in Hinata's mind as he awaited their return. He lay on his back, waiting for the neverending wait to cease. All too soon, it was too strenuous to wait.  
The susurrus of the blankets eagerly shifting sang in the background as white noise whilst he rose to his knees, hands trailing down his own naked body.  
Hinata paused in between his thighs, mere inches away from his cock. With a sigh, he grasped and began to stoke his dick. He let out a shameful moan, one hand rising to cover his reddening face. He was so positive Komaeda would have loved to see him like this, lowering himself to be performing such a deadly task.  
_Whore_ , he would have purred lovingly, striking him from behind. Euphonious moans would spill from his mouth as Komaeda would slide faster and FASTER into him.  
_You love it, don't you?_ , he would inquire, but without need.  
_Take it, you fucking slut._  
 _Appreciate me more. Worship me like a GOD._  
He would strike him harder, focusing on his own pleasure alone. He would pound into him relentlessly, then suddenly pulling out and forcing him up and around. Hinata would be yanked to the floor.  
_On your knees. Up._  
He promptly rose again, sitting in the exact position he was in on his lonesome. Komaeda glared down at him and whipped his cheek with his cock.  
_I'm going to allow you to suck on this. Treasure it, drink every drop._  
He would shove it in his mouth, not letting him breathe at all. He would thrust roughly and thoroughly, making sure to mutter insults whenever Hinata resisted. With a final hiss of Take it!, he would grab his head and pull it as close to him as he could, shooting his cum into the back of his throat.  
Hinata let the fantasy come to a close as he mewls his finale; Cum slides down his cock and heavy breathing ensues. His face is hot with shame, and he decides to not clean himself up. Should Komaeda find him, he would punish him for acting on his own. But be it that he doesn't, may the aubade ring clear.

**Author's Note:**

> im so tired and i wont edit this


End file.
